


Road Trips Are for Lovers

by AliceMorte, AnnieMar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy and Loki on a road trip, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMorte/pseuds/AliceMorte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMar/pseuds/AnnieMar
Summary: Darcy has finally graduated. She and Jane have the most epic road trip planned, but Jane backs out last minute to go out of town with Thor. Someone has to watch Loki.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Comments: 56
Kudos: 68
Collections: Marching Orders





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Is This the Real Life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta'd.

Darcy loved Jane Foster, really, she did. She also loved Thor, but she was about two seconds from finding them and tasering both of them until they were drooling on the floor while she watched Supernanny reruns. Instead of her best friend being by her car, it was a very peeved looking God of Mischief. Jane ditched her for Thor. It was her graduation trip and she got ditched for a muscly space man. Despite her anger she was curious as to why Loki was leaning on Bertha, her not quite beat up Volkswagen Beetle.

So, she stuck out her hand, grinning as she said, “I come in peace”

  
He looked at her hand suspiciously, arching a brow. Probably at the gall of a mortal wanting to touch him. She bit her lip, rocking back on her heels as she stuffed her hand in her pocket, feeling like she did most of her childhood. Who even says I come in peace as a greeting.

  
“So, you wanna tell me why you’re here and not Jane?”, she didn’t add instead of standing there like a fool, but her tone probably implied it.

  
“Thor warned me that you were notoriously bad at checking your phone. Dr. Foster left you a message” he said nonchalantly, not actually answering her question, and irritating her further.

  
She grabbed her phone from her pocket, grumbling under her breath about men being the most unhelpful creatures to ever exist. Four missed calls. One text message. All from Jane. She opened the text

  
_Hey Darce, you must have let your phone die again. I know you hate checking your voicemail. Idunn said the apples were ready. We thought they were going to be ready in the fall, but I guess fall came early up there. I’m so so sorry, I know how much this trip means to you. I’ll try and see if someone can go with you, or at least if someone can watch Loki. I love you so much. I’m sorry!_

Shit. She couldn’t deny her that, but that still…. Realization dawned on her and she slowly turned her head up to look at Loki, “You’re coming with me because no one else –“

“Wanted to watch me. “, he snapped. Though there was no venom in his voice, just the shield of someone used to being unwanted, “Yes, Ms. Lewis you have the job of glorified babysitter.”

“That’s now what I was going to say!” she ran her fingers through her hair, already exhausted “Listen, I’m going on this thing with or without Jane, the hotel is already booked, the tickets are bought, and…” she caught herself before she went on a full blown nervous ramble. He looked at her as if he half expected her to continue to spill her guts, but she shook her head “It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you can drive, can you?”

He scoffed and rolled his eyes so far back she was sure that he could see his own brain, “This primitive machine?” he gestured to her car and she narrowed her eyes, no one talks about Bertha like that, “of course I can, with my eyes closed if I desired”

  
The urge to snark at him was strong, almost as strong as the coffee that was waiting for her at her favorite drive thru diner, which was the first stop on their trip. Her stomach growled to remind her of that. She really should have eaten something in the tower.

“Okay, Lokes, do you mind if I call you that?” he looked like he was about to strongly object, holding a finger up, but she kept talking “We’ve got to set some ground rules.” She began to count off with her hands like her entire family did, “One, no doing any mischief business while either of us are driving, it’s a potentially expensive hazard. Two, if you steal my food, I will zap you so hard you’ll think your brother did it. Three-”

“Let me guess, no maiming, killing, or trying to take over the world or any part of it” he said in a tone that reminded her of Jane when she was sick of hearing the same thing repeated 5 billion times.

“Uh…No, but that’s a good rule, let’s keep it.” Although it wasn’t something she had even considered since he got most of his freedom back, it couldn’t hurt to have it on the books. Her stomach growled again, stopping her from speaking for a moment.

“Anything else?” he waved his hand briefly “Or were you planning on waking up the entire tower with the sound of your hunger”

  
She gritted her teeth and shook her head before jumping in the car, and slamming the door a bit louder than she should have. Sure, she was being dramatic, but food and caffeine were waiting. He slid into his seat, graceful as ever and quietly shut the door before asking, “Where are we venturing off to Ms. Lewis?”

She buckled and started the engine, hearing the first notes of Bohemian Rhapsody come on, “If we’re going to be driving for over twenty hours together you should call me Darcy. Ms. Lewis was my mother”

“Very well, Darcy. Where are we headed?” he thankfully followed her lead and buckled up before she put the car in reverse ready to head out of the tower’s parking garage.

She gave him her most dazzling smile “We’re going to Disney World”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Author is a trapped Floridian who deeply misses Disney. An attempt at doing a chapter a week will be made. Annie was so fabulous to make the best moodboard a lady could ask for. I fully intend on doing it and her justice.


End file.
